Si me amás hoy ¿Me amarás mañana?
by Shia-Hyuuga
Summary: La parejas forman su vida feliz pero... hay una cierta pelirrosa que quiere obstruir sus planes... mi primer fanfic... contiene lemon y es yaoi... sasunaru, kakairu, gaalee, kibashino y triangulo amoroso itasasodei


Si me amás hoy.. ¿¿me amarás mañana??

ATENCION: este fanfic presenta alto contenido yaoi [relacion hombre-hombre y lemon [expresion del acto sexual mediante la escritura

parejas: sasunaru, kakairu, gaalee, kibashino y triangulo amoroso itasasodei [ya veremos quien se queda con quien XDD

anime: Naruto

**bla bla bla **-- lo que dicen los personajes

_"bla bla bla" _-- lo que piensan los personajes

(bla bla bla)-- mis acotaciones

CAPITULO 1: "Mis verdaderos sentimientos [SasuNaru"

Un día como cualquier otro. O al menos eso parecía. Amanecía y los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana de la habitación de un joven de ojos color azules como el agua y cabellos rubios como el sol. Ante tanta presencia de luz se vió obligado a levantarse.

-**AHHH! Llego tardee! No puede seeer dattebayooo!**- dijo mientras miraba el reloj

Se duchó y se vistió rápido ya que no quería llegar tarde. Hoy le tocaba el entrenamiento con Jiraiya o "ero-sennin" como bien le decía, y le iba a enseñar una nueva técnica.

Corría a toda velocidad, saltando de techo en techo hasta que, llegado al punto de encuentro, se detuvo. Miró para todos lados y al no encontrar a nadie solo se contuvo a gritar:

-**ERO-SENNIN!!!-** y al ver que no obtuvo respuesta pensó: "_este debe estar otra vez espiando a las jovencitas en las aguas termales ¬¬"-_

Resignado, se marcho de ahí suspirando con una gran decepción. "_Y yo que quería aprender esa nueva técnica..." _Pero de repente se chocó con alguien lo cual lo hizo salir de su mente y cayó al suelo.

-**Itaiiii!! eso dolió dattebayo!-** decía mientras se sobaba el lugar donde se golpeó

-**Fijate por donde pisas, usuratonkachi ¬¬-**le hablaba alguien con vos fríbola

-**Naaaniiii?!! Repetí lo que has dicho! Repetilo!-**mirando al chico pelinegro con mucha rabia-**Sasuke-teme!!**

**-Dije que eras un usuratonkachi... Naruto dobe ¬¬-**a Sasuke no pareció importarle mucho lo que el rubio decía.

Ambos se miraron con odio y desprecio y parecía salirles chispas de ellos. Pero al darse cuenta, ya estaba uno muy cerca del otro y a pesar de la situación, los dos se ruborizaron. Sasuke comienza a sentir un calor dentro de su pecho y un nudo en el estomágo.

-_"Qué... qué me está pasando??"-_pensaba el Uchiha mientras se adentraba más en esa mirada resplandeciente como el agua como así sus ojos lo indicaban. Se ruboriza más_-"Por qué me siento así??"-_

Naruto, por su parte, solo sentía esa necesidad de estar con la persona que uno ama hasta el final de los tiempos. Su mente se puso en blanco y solo podía concentrarse en ver a través de esa mirada penetrante que parecía saber lo que sentía y pensaba el Uzumaki.

-**Naruto...-** susurraba el pelinegro y hasta se podía percibir algo de ternura en su voz. -_"No puedo... no puedo soportarlo más.. tengo que... tengo que hacerlo..."-_

Sasuke comenzó a acercarse cada vez más al rubio tratando de unir sus labios.

-**Sa...Sasuke...-**decía un Naruto muy sorprendido y al tener la mente en blanco solo pudo tratar de corresponderle.

Cuando estaban a punto de demostrarse su amor en el beso mas tierno y correspondido que podría existir, una voz escandalosa los interrumpe haciéndolos reaccionar y alejarse uno del otro muy nerviosos y sonrojados.

**-HOLAAAAAAAA!!!!! Qué hermoso día para encender la llama de la juventud!!- **Gritaba un animado Lee mientras cargaba consigo 5 sacos de tierra. Al parecer estaba de entrenamiento.

-**O///O-**Naruto miraba a sasuke muy sonrojado y luego miró a Lee.-**¿¿Qué tanto vistes Lee??-** preguntaba el ojiazul al animado chico.

-**¿Yo?... Pues nada realmente... solo estaba entrenando mientras miraba el cielo... ¿Por qué lo preguntas naruto-san?-** decía Lee con gran interés y pensaba-_"Claro que si Naruto-san... vi lo suficiente como para decir que... hacen una linda pareja..."_

Naruto suspira aliviado. **-No no nada. Solo curiosidad jeje!!-** decía mientras se reía nervioso.

-**Bueno yo sigo con mi entrenamiento!! Alla voy Gaii senseii!!!!-** y se fue corriendo desenfrenadamente a toda velocidad.

-**¬¬''-** Naruto y Sasuke miraban como corría Lee mientras les salía una gran gotaza.

Al recordar todo lo que había pasado, ambos se miraron y tras un rato de incómodo silencio, sasuke dió el primer paso y lo rompió diciendo:

**-Usuratonkachi...-**decía-** Olvida lo que pasó hace rato y finge que nunca nos encontramos por aca...-** exclamaba con una voz fríbola nuevamente y puso sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y se fue caminando.

-_"Es que... no puedo... Sasuke teme... será que... será que Sasuke me gusta? eso es lo que verdaderamente siento?..."-_ Se preguntaba en su mente el rubio mientras caminaba hacia su casa.

En toda la noche, Sasuke no pudo dormir. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos y caía en el sueño de Morfeo, tenía ese sueño una y otra vez. Soñaba que estaba acostado en una cama y estaba contemplando a un chico, un chico cuyos ojos eran como dos lagunas azules. Podía escuchar sus gemidos diciendo "_ahh... sa...sasuke... ahhh!!" _y también cosas como... _"Ahhhh!!! Sasuke... ahhh__No te detengas!! ahhhh!!!" _Sasuke solo se dejaba llevar y gozaba ese placer. Pero al ver a través de las sombras que cubrían al chico puedo distingir de quien trataba. Era... NARUTO! Y tras eso siempre se despertaba.

_-"Esto no puede estar pasándome a mi... me gusta... me gusta el usuratonkachi?"-_sacudía la cabeza y pensaba de que formas podía pobrar lo contrario, pero era inútil... ya sabía lo que sentía...

Pero la pregunta era... podría decírselo? Podría el Kitsune corresponderle? Quien sabe... solo podría arriesgarse...

Ya lo había decidido. En el festival de Konoha el viernes a la noche, lo invitaría y le diría la verdad. Pero para eso faltaban 3 días...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2 dias se pasaron volando. Este era el último día antes del festival de Konoha. Llegaba la hora para Sasuke y claro, también para Naruto...

Sasuke llegaba al parque donde había quedado encontrarse con el kitsune. Estaba nervioso y comenzaba a sentir de nuevo ese nudo en su estomágo. _"Vamos... vamos... resiste Sasuke... no es para tanto..."_-Se decía para si.

En ese momento llega corriendo un ojiazul hacia la dirección de sasuke y gritando a los mil vientos, las diculpas por haber llegado tarde.

-**No te preocupes dobe-**decía Sasuke mirando para otro lado con cierto rubor en sus mejillas.

-**¬¬... y bien que querías decirme Sasuke-teme?- **mirándolo curiosamente...

**-Voy a ir al grano... -**volteó y miró al rubio con esa mirada penetrante de nuevo-**Usuratonkachi... mañana se realiza el festival de Konoha... vendrías... con...conmigo?-** esas últimas palabras fueron sacadas a la fuerza ya que no querían salir.Quería seguir conservando su "orgullo Uchiha".

-**Yo... bueno...-**Estaba nervioso. No puedo evitar ponerse como un tomate y eso es algo que Sasuke notó. Pero el sabía lo que quería. El estaba deseando ir al festival con SU pelinegro.

**-Y?...-** Sasuke estaba impaciente para poder dejar de estar en ese estado tan incómodo. Pero al ver que no recibía respuesta por parte del Uzumaki, solo se limitó a darse media vuelta y dispuesto a irse, una mano lo agarró de la ropa.

**-E...espera-**dijo el kitsune lleno de vergüenza-**Claro que quiero ir contigo al festival-**y seguido de eso, apareció una dulce y tierna sonrisa en boca de naruto, una sonrisa que hizo que sasuke viera todo de colores de arco iris, no solo por la sonrisa sino también por dicha respuesta.

Sasuke, al no poder evitarlo, coge de la mano a naruto y se acerca más a él a tal punto de casi unir sus labios como la última vez. Pero en vez de querer besarle, se acercó a su oido y susurró con una voz sexy: **-Entonces nos vemos mañana... te pasaré a buscar a las 7 de la tarde... preparate-**

**-S...si-**logró escucharse de un kitsune muy pero muy ruborizado.

El Uchiha solo se limitó a sonreir como nunca lo había hecho ya que solo lo haría con la persona que mas feliz lo hacía. (Wooow... eso rimaa!! XDD)

Ambos se despidieron y cada uno se fue para su lado. Al horizonte, se podía ver un esplendoroso atardecer que marcaba una nueva etapa tanto para el ojinegro como para el ojiazul.

Pero alguien tapó ese atardecer. De una sombra pudo llegarse a ver a alguien camuflado y discreto del que solo se podian distinguir cabellos rosas. Se nota que había espiado toda la conversación. Y entre dientes balbuceaba:

**-Naruto... grr... Sasuke kun es mío... y haré que pasen la peor velada de sus vidas!!-**al parecer de sexo femenino por su voz, la chica comenzó a reirse y se fue para su casa a planear todo para el día siguiente...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Día del festival de KonohaSon las 10 de la mañana y hace un día de calor con un cielo azul y despejado. Esperemos hoy disfruten de la compañia de sus semejantes En cuanto a las decoraciones..."-Se escuchaba decir desde el despertador de un joven de cabellos dorados y ojos marinos. Se despertó a duras penas y se cambió su pijama por una camisa naranja y un pantalon negro. Se preparó y bajó a desayunar. Una vez que limpio todo y se sercioró de que se veía bien, salió a dar un paseo por Konoha ya que eran las 12 del mediodía y faltaban 2 horas para almorzar. Toda la gente que conocía lo saludaba y él les respondía. Desde que llegó de su entrenamiento le ha caído mejor a la gente lo cual es un paso más cerca para que por fin se cumpla su sueño de ser hokage. Pero aun le faltaba mucho... el examen a jounin, formar parte de AMBU y luego capaz, reciva el titulo de "Kage". Pero... no es momento para esoSin darse cuenta se le hicieron las 2 y media de la tarde

Justamente pasaba por Ichikaru cuando se dio cuenta y al ver que contaba con algo de dinero, entró y se dispuso a comer...

1 hora y 4 platos de ramen mas tarde, el kitsune estaba lleno.

**-¡Qué bien que he comido dattebayo!-** exclamaba. Luego de pagar se dirigió a lo de la Godaime. Necesitaba hablar con ella...

Al llegar, fue recibida por una Tsunade un tanto ebria y Shizune a su lado llevándose una mano a la cara y suspirando. Naruto le planteó a la Godaime, la razón por la que había venido: necesitaba pedirle un favor: si podía reservarle una mesa y una carpa para el festival de Konoha. La razón de la mesa era que en el festival se hacían actos y habían mesas y un restaurante ahí para comer y disfrutar a la vez. La carpa era un lugar bastante amplio en el bosque donde iban las "parejas" a "demostrarse" su afecto.

-**Y... hip! para que quieres... eso?? hip!-**le decía la ebria-**Si estás más solo que un perro-**y comenzá a reirse.

-**Pues Fijate que ya tengo una pareja con quien ir, dattebayo!!-** dijo enojado naruto.

-**Que buenoo!! si es asi... te reservaré un lugar... tu carpa y numero de mesa es el 17, justo los años que tienes!-** dijo alegre de la vida una vieja Hokage.

Naruto le agradeció y salió de allí. Miró el reloj y se dió cuenta que eran las 4 y mediaNo llegaba a prepararse todo lo que quería.. o tal vez si. Corrió a su casa y se metió a la ducha y tras media hora salió en una bata naranja y con una toalla en el pelo húmedo secándose. Por suerte ya tenía listo lo que se iba a poner: una camisa de tela suave y ligera color oro como sus cabellos, con los hombros descubiertos; un jean azul marino oscuro con desgarros en la parte de los bolsillos traseros y la zona de las rodillas y por último, unas botas negras con 5 cm de plataforma. Le parecía conveniente ya que se sentía cómodo con ellas y ya que era mas bajo que SU ojinegro...

Se cambió y se hicieron las 6 de la tarde. Su pareja era muy puntual y ahora solo tenía una hora para secarse el pelo, ponerse algunos que otros accesorios y ordenar su habitación que era un desastre. (Queee novedaad XDD)

Se secó el pelo y sus cabellos dorados caían con mucha suavidad y sutileza. Se puso un brazalete naranja y un aro en la oreja izquierda. Era las 6 y media y comenzó a ordenar su habitacion. De verdad era un desastre...

De repente tocan timbre... y el rubio ya se imaginaba quien es. Miro el reloj y vio que eran las 7 en punto. Ya se lo suponía, pero por fortuna ya habia terminado y bajo corriendo las escaleras de una manera infantil diciendo un típico: **"Ya vooooy!!!!"**- Abrió y ahí se encontró con el que tanto deseaba...

Frente a Naruto estaba Sasuke. Vestía una camisa negra de manga tres cuartos y una corbata roja floja. Llevaba unos pantalones de gamuza negros y unas zapatillas negras con motivos rojos. Traía en su mano un ramo de bellas flores.

**-Para vos... dobe- **le entregó el ramo de flores y el ojiazul aún no podía creerlo. De repente se ruborizó a full y se dió cuenta de lo bello que estaba sasuke.

-**Gra...gracias...-**dijo apenado mientras tomaba las flores. **Son muy hermosas- **y acto seguido sonrió tiernamente.

Sasuke, sonrojado, lo abrazó y le susurró-**Estás muy guapo... estas flores no se comparan contigo...-**

El kitsune solo pudo corresponder el abrazo y responderle que el también estaba muy bello.

**-Bueno... nos vamos?-**Dijo el pelinegro cojiendo de la mano al rubio.

**-Claro... Sasuke teme...- **respondió

-**No me digas asi... usuratonkachi...-** le dijo en broma con una risita en el rostro...

Comenzaron a caminar hacia lo que sería el destino de una velada maravillosa... o al menos eso parecía...

-**No la pasaran nada bien jajaja... -**Dijo la encapuchada espiando de detrás de un árbol...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Holaaaaaaaaa aki shiaaa bueno espero que puedan dejarme sus rewiews. No acepto rewiews que me insulten ¬¬. Bueno la verdad este es mi primer fanfic asi que espero que les guste. Cualkier sugerencia pueden mandarmela y si tengo algun bloqueo de inspiracion (lo cual es un poko frecuente XD) las tendre en cuenta

Como ya se imaginan odio a "Gamura" (Sakura), asi que si son fans de ella no les convendria leer este fanfic porque lo va a pasar muuy maaal!!! aayyy como odio a esa plasta rosaa! ò.ó

Bueno me despido y hasta el proximo capitulo

ATENCION: proximo capitulo hay lemooon**!!! ¬ es adicta al lemmon**

**ja ne... sayoonara mattane!!**

**-'Shia-Hyuuga'-**


End file.
